


Flower Crowns Are Rad

by JMGAngel



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Flower Crowns, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Nikki is a disaster lesbian who doesn't understand her crush, Possibly Unrequited Feelings, You Decide, author really likes Ered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-26 12:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMGAngel/pseuds/JMGAngel
Summary: Nikki has a little present for Ered.





	Flower Crowns Are Rad

Nikki took a deep breath in. Ah, that wonderful nature air. Yeah, that was the stuff. Most days Nikki would just be exploring what Camp Campbell's grounds on her days off, but today, today she had a mission. She would be making a flower crown.

Nikki had no shame in admitting that she found the practice both calming and rewarding. She had learned it during her time as a Flower Scout and found it to be one of her only positive memories of the place. She may have hated all of the lessons on manners (seriously, why was there a "proper' way to set a cup down?) and making friendship bracelets that no other scout would share with her, but making flower crowns was just so rewarding! Seeing all that hard work from genuine nature come together to make something beautiful...it was awesome! She did however, feel a bit of guilt in how happy she was that the other Flower Scouts were somewhat pleased with her. It was the only time she could remember such an situation.

_"Wow Nelly, that's actually kinda pretty. I mean the daisies look super cute," Sasha had said, seemingly genuine._

_"Hehe, oh um, thanks but, it's actually Nikki..."_

_"Okay then, Nikki,' Sasha brushed the hair out of Nikki's face, "Maybe you're not the complete dumpster fire I had you pegged for."_

_Nikki's face flushed, was that supposed to be a complement?  "Thanks...you wanna make some more with me?"_

_And then Sasha laughed and laughed and walked over to Erin and Tabii like Nikki had never said a word._

Nikki shook her head. She was getting distracted. She had to pick out the perfect flowers not spending time worrying why Sasha's pretty face and pink cheeks still sometimes sent her heart curling in on itself. Beautiful pastel hues. Calm purples and warm oranges. Yeah, that'd do nicely. And done. Yes, that lovely little crown was now finished. All that was left was to seek out the soon to be recipient of her gift.

Now, she tended to lounge about the Mess Hall so searching there would be the best start. Sure enough there she was leaning against the flagpole: Ered. Lovely, cool Ered. Nikki suddenly became acutely aware of just how nervous she was. Why was she doing this? She quite literally would rather throw herself off a cliff (something she had done before for candy, which was totally worth it, by the by).

"Ered!" Nikki called, to which Ered showed no reaction. Oh no, she should have known, why would Ered ever pay any mind to someone as dumb and boring and uncool

Oh. Ered had headphones in. That made more sense, Ered wouldn't just ignore her, she would surely insult her instead! Okay, so now she felt worse. Nikki let out a sigh, boy was that close. The green haired girl then shook Ered's arm lightly.

At that, Ered opened her eyes and removed her headphones, "Hm...Oh, hi Nikki. You need something?"

No! No! Ered wasn't supposed to respond that quickly. She was supposed to give Nikki enough time to completely regret her decisions and run away. It was then Nikki realized she had been quietly starting at Ered for tens seconds and forced herself to speak through her embarrassment.

"Hi Ered!"

"..."

"..."

"Did you need something?"

Nikki's first instinct was to scream 'No bye' but oh well, "I have something for you!"

Ered raised her eyebrows, looking beautifully bored as always. 

"Oh yeah, right," Nikki giggled nervously, presenting the crown to Ered, "I was in the mood to make flower crowns so I thought, uh, that I should make you one! I swear, it was so hard to get some of these plants, I had to fight a bear  _and_ a wolf. I mean"

 ~~~~"You fought a bear and a wolf?" Ered grinned, taking the flower crown. "That's pretty rad, Nik."

Ered thought she was rad. Ered had a nickname for her. It took everything Nikki had to not just melt on the spot.

"T-Thanks so much!"

"And this flower crown is really cool. You should teach me how to make one sometime."

"You would want to?" Nikki couldn't contain her smile.

"Sure," Ered put on the crown and gave Nikki a wink, "Catch ya later, Nik."

Ered was so cute when she did that, "B-B-Bye."

"And Nikki?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

Nikki watched as Ered walked away before promptly fainting. She couldn't contain her giddy laughter. Agh! Ered was so pretty, with pretty eyes and pretty hair, and a pretty smile. Ered was just  _too_ cool and she would be the utter death of Nikki.

 And Nikki didn't know why, but she was pretty okay with that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically canon, change my mind. Kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
